


Lawnmowers and Cars Aren't That Different

by sunnyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy AU, M/M, Racing AU, comedyish?, jeno is just there to suffer, maybe ill add more to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjeno/pseuds/sunnyjeno
Summary: the one where underground racing nerd yukhei drags himself towards one hell of a mess named donghyuck.





	Lawnmowers and Cars Aren't That Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mohyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohyuck/gifts).



Yukhei arriving to Seoul just in time to win an impromptu race? Easy.  
Yukhei getting invited into a party less than a day after landing? Easier.  
Yukhei stopping himself from flirting with the red-haired cutie? ...Not so easy.

When Yukhei arrived to Seoul, he knew he had his life done and ready for him. Well, his nightlife that is. He was well known for one thing and one thing only—how painfully good he was at racing. He remembers clearly when he first got that Honda Civic, an old one that had one heck of a scratch down the right side, but it was so good for races he couldn’t even complain. He started small, just with his brother’s friends, went on to win quite a few races in Hong Kong, made a name for himself as “Lucas”, the person you really didn’t want to go against, earned some money from it, and eventually decided that he wanted to try and break Seoul’s underground racing before moving on to Tokyo’s. He liked one thing, and that thing was racing.

Outside of his racing… well, he was just Yukhei. College student, sports-watching, bro-having Yukhei, who everyone treated as the typical college dude. He wasn’t the best at school, but he wasn’t a troublemaker, and after countless rejections, it was clear to his classmates that he just wasn’t the dating or partying type. Of course, none of them knew that the reason he didn’t like getting drunk out of his mind with a bunch of strangers was because he had races every weekend, but that wasn’t something he was planning on sharing any time soon. 

He kept his two lives separated and he liked it that way, not showing his face, only racing his problems away, whether they be an argument with his friends or an essay he didn’t do that well in. Endangering his life stupidly just wasn’t on his list of things to do, even if he liked the adrenaline of driving. He knew his way around the crowds, and that meant knowing who to hang out with and who to not engage at all. Usually he kept to his brother’s group of friends. Xiaojun had introduced them back when the two first started racing, and soon it became obvious that they were going to stick together. The intimidating group that refused to drink or talk to anyone else, won most of the time, and then left right after collecting their wages for the race. That was it. Things were simple.

Things were simple, but how had he landed himself in this situation? The couch was littered with couples that frankly shouldn’t be kissing like that in front of anyone, and he was sober down to the tips of his ears, so there was nothing to filter that mental image away. Xiaojun wasn’t in Korea to get him out of the party either, so he was stuck until people were drunk enough to let him go peacefully. He didn’t like parties, he really didn’t, but when he accidentally heard a certain fiery redhead mention that “Yes, Jeno, I’m going to your stupid little party,” he hadn’t been able to reject the invitation. One thing spiralled into another, and now he was sitting there, boo boo the fool and it was all because he had followed a cute boy into a stranger’s party. Fair enough, the boy was so pretty Yukhei would follow him to hell and back, but said boy had not shown his face the entire party, and frankly, Yukhei was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he had played himself.

That was until he heard a loud crash from the backyard, and the laugh that had brought him into that mess to begin with. Scrambling to his feet, (and doing his very best to avoid contact with any of the heated couples) Yukhei made his way towards the backyard, and stopped as soon as he saw the rising tower of smoke through the sliding doors. The laugh resumed, louder this time, followed by Jeno’s voice.

“Dude, seriously?” He paused, seemingly upset, though maybe he was just saying something on a lower volume that Yukhei couldn’t hear through the doors. “You crashed—stop laughing—you crashed my lawnmower?”

“And what about it?” That was the redhead’s voice. Yukhei remembered hearing a name… was it something like Haechul? “You’re acting like I broke your car or something, chill out Jen.” 

Yukhei really wanted to feel bad for Jeno, really, but the way the redhead was laughing like Jeno’s pain was honest to god the best comedy set he had ever witnessed made him hesitate. He observed through the doors how Jeno pushed his platinum hair back, standing in the dad-at-a-barbecue stance as he sighed.

“Haechan.” So that was the name he had heard. Well, close enough. “You know you’re like, my fourth favorite. But can you not destroy my property? Please?”

“No.”

“Well, it was worth a try.” Jeno shrugged, carried (Yukhei had to give it to him, the boy had guns and guts) Haechan off the lawnmower and threw him carelessly into the pool, causing a splash and a couple of flailed limbs from the redhead.

“I forgot you’re the goddamn Asian version of Hulk Hogan.” Haechan deadpanned once he was out of the pool, soaking wet.

“And I forgot you were the absolute spawn of the devil, but here we are. Try not to break anything else while I go check on Nana. For the record, that is not a challenge.” Jeno sent one last warning glare towards Haechan, and turned around, approaching the doors, where Yukhei was currently panicking, because he had been standing there for the entirety of that conversation, but Yukhei was not about to break down, so he put on his best Lucas expression and faced Jeno without hesitation.

“O-oh, Lucas, dude. You scared me for a second.” Jeno stared, and Yukhei pushed himself to make sure that his Lucas stare was still going on strong. “I, uh… I hope you’re having a good time and welcome to Korea I guess? Yeah I’m just gonna go uh, get a drink or something, catch ya later.”

Once Jeno had made his exit, (read: hustled as far as possible from Lucas), Yukhei exhaled a big breath. Crisis averted. 

Except for the fact he had a certain redheaded Haechan standing right in front of him, devilish smirk despite being soaked, and all.

“So Lucas, is it?”

Yukhei was sure he could cry from just looking at the boy, and he wasn’t quite sure of whether it was from fear, or the amount of beauty.

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m Lucas. That’s my, um, name.” Yukhei felt the last bits of his dignity depart his body when Haechan chuckled lowly.

“Cute. What brings the infamous Lucas, underground racing legend, to this party? I heard somewhere you’re not the kind to do this kind of… event, if you will.” The cocky eyebrow lift and casual leaning against the doorframe almost got Yukhei to say you, you did but he controlled himself, and opted for a much more composed answer.

“I heard some stories about the bad boys from Seoul. Wanted to check them out myself, but so far all I’ve gotten is couples making out and lawnmowers.”

“Well, aren’t you blessed? All the bad boys hang out here, and lucky for you, so do I.”

Maybe Yukhei hadn’t controlled himself as well as he thought.


End file.
